


Shibayama's Adventures in Stathmore

by lesbianshibs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Learning to do eyeliner, Makeup, Morning Cuddles, Pining, kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: These are my collective writing works for the Haikyuu/Pokemon roleplay discord server I'm currently in!-If you're interested in the concept, please comment or shoot me a message anywhere to learn more!
Relationships: Shibayama Yuuki/Kozume Kenma, Shibyama Yuuki/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Hair and Makeup

“Just move a bit closer,”   
  
“If I get any closer I’ll literally be in your lap, Tsu,” Shibayama said, rolling his eyes and squishing his legs further under himself. He was kneeling on Goshiki’s bed and hovering over him, trying to practice his eyeliner skills. The younger boy had been teaching Shibayama how to do makeup for ages now, and he was finally getting the hang of most of it! The one thing he just couldn’t get a grasp on was eyeliner. Specifically the winged kind. Goshiki had (begrudgingly) offered his own face for practice after the older boy had begged for _literal ages_. At the current moment, Shibayama was trying not to to fall over as he hunched his back, kneeling between his friend’s spread legs for a good artistic angle.    
  
“You’re gonna fall,” Goshiki grumbled, not moving a muscle to help. Shibayama huffed, blowing a piece of hair away from his eye.    
  
“We moved for a reason. Armitage can’t get at our ankles now.” He said, moving back to dip his brush into the liquid container. He’d finished the normal liner and now had to attack the wings.

“That’s not what I meant, but okay,” Goshiki mumbled.   
  
“Jeez _, fine_ ,” Shibayama sighed. He grabbed onto his friend’s shoulders, making him release a noise of displeasure. The older boy swiftly planted his knees on either side of Goshiki’s waist and plopped himself down harshly, knocking the breath out of his lungs.   
  
“Yuuki-” Goshiki wheezed.   
  
“No. Stay still!” Shibayama giggled, securing his grip on the back of his friend’s head and sticking his tongue out a little (for concentration purposes).    
  
“Please don’t mess up again. My eyes hurt.” Goshiki said under his breath, closing his eyes yet again. Shibayama maffled lightly, neither confirming nor denying his answer, just acknowledging that he heard it. He gently placed the brush down in the corner and flicked outwards, doing the same on the other side. He smirked, going back to dip the pen in liner ink. Before he could do so, he felt a certain weight settle against his hips.His eyes flickered down, catching Goshiki as he settled his hands down on the junction between Shibayama’s leg and torso. He felt his face redden a bit as his eyes snapped back to the liner. He shifted himself back to position, body hyper aware of everything surrounding him. He went to place his brush against Goshiki’s eye again when he realized that… his eyes were open. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, only inches away from each other. So many thoughts were racing about Shibayama’s head. _He’s so close. He’s touching me. I’m touching him. Is he blinking? Am I blinking?  
  
_ __ Woah.  
  
Tsu’s eyes are a really pretty colour.


	2. Early Morning

Sunshine. Fuck sunshine.    
  
“Kenma, we gotta get up.” Shibayama sighed lightly, running his hands through his lover’s hair. They was currently clinging to him like a life raft, their head refusing to move from the comfy spot on his chest.   
  
“No.” They mumbled, squeezing harder.   
  
“It’s 10am. Koshino’s gonna come lookin for us soon.”    
  
“Don’ care,” They grumbled louder, snuggling further into his boyfriend’s chest. As if on cue, a low rumbling sound echoed through their room. Shibayama wasn’t even facing the doorway yet he could practically sense Koshino’s disappointed aura. He cracked one eye open, tilting himself to the right so he could spot the Turtonator standing in the entrance to their room with an uninterested and sleepy Kirby sitting on her shoulder.    
  
“Babe-”   
  
“No.” 

Shibayama rolled his eyes at his lover and leaned down, whispering in their ear. 

“... You’ll let me?”   
  
“Yep”   
  
“Okay, I’m listening”

“Then get up, you _monkey_ ”   
  



End file.
